Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 16
Episode 16 is about the premature countdown of HQ's counter from previous episodes. The counter births a Kiruru, a Keronian-esque bioweapon, that Keroro takes a liking to and renames "Kilili". Episode Summary Keroro sets off the counter a week early, but the platoon are left with something they weren't expecting. Also Giroro yells a lot. That they were expecting. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Fuyuki: ThornBrain *Giroro: ThornBrain *Kululu: Jpace92 *Dororo: ThornBrain *Tamama: ThornBrain *Natsumi: LillyLivers *HQ: TheSmashBro Other voices *Counter: ThornBrain (Ring modulated) *Kilili and other Kiruru's: Mellotron - Combined Choir *MrFailGame - The screaming inhabitants of Planet Keron (Joke credit, nobody on Keron can be heard) Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 128 *Episode 129 Music Used *"2004MN4" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Mighty and Shirobon's Theme" - Bomberman Jetters OST - Keroro's breakdown *"Keroro Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Keroro and Fuyuki celebrate *"Sanctum Sanctorum" - The Damned - Phantasmagoria - The Kiruru is born *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Naming the Kiruru *"Byelomorye Dam" - Goldeneye 007 OST - Kululu explains Kiruru *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Naming the Kiruru *"Vertigo" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Shadow of Love" - The Damned - Phantasmagoria - Guitar sting when HQ appears *"Subaltern" - Keroro Gunsou OST - HQ begins the assault *"Nil Gravity" - Keroro Gunsou OST - The chase *"Tracking Signal" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Closing scene Development Notes Scriptwriting began March 18, 2012 following a two-month hiatus from the series. Writing finished on the 25th. Voicing was completed except for Lilly before the team left for Anime Boston first week of April; editing began and was completed when they returned. Yoshi decided during production of this episode to step down as writer of SFA. This episode and parts of SFA17 and SFA18 are his last writing contributions to the series. He remains as voice actor only; Thorn has taken over creative control of the series. Post-Credits *Part 1: Keroro forces Giroro to make out with him. *Part 2: Giroro and Fuyuki interchange thoughts on the ways their lives are going downhill. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers of his five favourite records by Punk Rock band The Damned in the background in order from #1 favorite to #5: **''Machine Gun Etiquette'' is behind Fuyuki as he's happily spinning Keroro around in the air. **''Strawberries'' is in the poster behind Dororo as he confronts Keroro about Kilili. **''The Black Album'' is in the top left corner after Keroro names the Kiruru "Kilili". **''Damned Damned Damned'' is in the corner behind Giroro as he is trying not to laugh at Kululu's face triangle. **''Phantasmagoria'' is behind Fuyuki after he and Natsumi play charades. *The Kirurus' "dialogue" are entirely samples of a Mellotron playing a choir. Kilili's clips play one tone higher each time he speaks starting with A, and the Kiruru collective plays a harmony of a B, D, and F. **When Natsumi appears, she too is singing a note, which was newly recorded by LillyLivers. The note she is singing, C, refers to Lilly's last name, Camacho. *Fuyuki calls back to becoming Alisa's boyfriend in SFA13. **Fuyuki's problems juxtaposed with Giroro's is a play on how small problems seem huge when someone is still young, as well as being a general mockery of teenage angst. *Everyone briefly shouts "HIGE", a reference to Bomberman Jetters and Jetters Abridged. *Keroro suggests number 4 on his backup escape plan sheet. Tying in with the number's recurring theme of death, number 4 is suicide by gunshot to the head. **He tells Kilili when he leaves to spread his teachings across the galaxy, which leads to everyone in the galaxy killing themselves, no doubt relating to his "backup escape plan". ***The mass ritual suicides across the galaxy happen in a span of four months. *Giroro mentions his cat allergies, first mentioned in SFA9. *MrFailGame's credit this episode is "The screaming inhabitants of Planet Keron". Other Jokes and References *In the opening Keroro mangles the saying "An apple a day keeps the doctor away". *Fuyuki references the 2011 Tohoku tsunami. *The name "Kilili" comes from a series of Sgt Frog fanfictions starring a Mary Sue-type Keronian OC with said name. TheMidnightFrogs and their Skype friends made a habit of reading her fanfictions together, with them eventually exaggerating Kilili into an ironic, malevolent god. Naming the Kiruru after her is half-tribute, half-mockery of the fan-character. Reception The episode received 107 "likes", 4 "dislikes", and 52 "favorites" on its first day - as of August 14, 2016 it has 619 likes and 15 dislikes. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes